


Clipped

by BornofFlame



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reveal, Wing AU, Winged!Adrien, Winged!Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Clipped wings, reveal, nice...
Relationships: Adrinette - Relationship, marichat - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 257





	Clipped

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a haze at three am, please comment if there’s grammar errors, I’ll fix it. Also, this was originally posted on my tumblr, miraculous-mused, you should go check it out.  
> Or don’t, I’m not in charge of you:)  
> Thank you for reading and kudos are always appreciated!

_Clipped._

Chat stretched his wings experimentally and looked over the edge of the roof. The flight feathers were gone and the second that his father had brought him home, he’d ran as Chat, ran to a rooftop far enough that he could try flying.

It didn’t matter that it wasn’t going to work.

“CHAT.”

He looked to see Marinette of all people, fliting across the street, coming towards him, a look of panic on her face. She landed on the roof and ran to him, breathless with a few of her feathers spiraling out from her wings.

“Who did this to you?” She whispered, her hands reaching out to examine the glossy black wings that looked foregin with the flight feathers gone.

“Doesn’t matter.” Chat Noir tried to tug his wing out of her grasp, but Marinette held on, steely determination in her eyes.

“It’s unethical. And cruel. Chat, you have to tell me who did it to you. Was it an akuma?”

“No.” He pulled his wing from her hand and turned away, holding them closer to his body, hiding the hurt. Marinette walked around to face him, her feet on the edge of the roof.

“Was it the same person who said you weren’t allowed to fly?” she asked quietly. Chat Noir looked down at his feet and let his wings hang with defeat as he nodded. Marinette’s wings flared with anger and she grabbed his shoulders.

“My house. Now.” she grabbed his hand and pulled them the way that she had come.

When they’d reached the other edge, he saw the familiar balcony that was only a quick jump for him and a glide for Marinette. She let go of his hand and jumped, blue black wings spreading, feathers shimmering as she landed gently on her balcony.

Chat jumped, awkwardly hitting down, wings struggling without the proper feathers to guide him.

“Come in.” Marinette popped open her room entrance and beckoned for him to follow. Chat followed timidly, entering the warm room.

A few things had changed since he’d been in here last– as Adrien, when her friends had asked him to come model– but the place was still friendly and clean. Marinette kicked aside a nest of blankets and pulled her swivel chair out from where it was by her sewing machine.

“Sorry about the nest, I’ve been sleeping on the ground the past few days, so I can wake up and continue on a project I’ve been working on for my friend–” She looked at him and blushed. “I’m rambling, sorry.”

“No, it’s nice to hear talking.” Chat sat in the seat and spread his wings so that Marinette could look at them.

She knelt and ran her hands along the feathers, being careful as she examined the cuttings.”

“This looks professionally done, which is good, because if it was badly cut, you’d be grounded for a year, instead of closer to three months.”

“Three months is forever, what am I going to tell Ladybug?” He buried his face in his hands and his wing accidentally whacked Marinette in the face as it folded in, trying to hide his face.

“Chat Noir, with or without wings, you’re the best partner anyone could ask for and I’m sure that Ladybug would want to hit the person who did this to you in the face with her yo-yo.”

He smiled wetly, tears running down his face. “How are you so sure?”

Marinette grinned and wiped a few of the tears away. “Ladybug is compassionate, and she cares about you more than you think.” She stood up and went to her sewing machine, looking for something. She emerged with wicked sharp fabric scissors and spread open one of her wings.

“What are you doing?”

“Supporting you.”

_Clip._

…

The next day at school, Marinette kept her head down and her wings tight against her back as the stares and whispers followed her.

“Clipped wings? Only little kids do that.”

“Look, shh. Her wings are clipped.”

She’d clipped her wings once as a child and when Marinette walked downstairs that morning, her mother’s fallen face hurt more than when she’d walked out of the bakery with her father’s grey dove like wings fluttering with nervousness.

“Disaster Magnet Dupain-Cheng, clipped your wings to be like the rich? Looks like garbage!” Chloè tittered, her bleached blonde feathers shaking. “Look at me! I’m an eight year old!”

Sabrina shook her head sympathetically but her face slapped on a sneer when her friend looked over.

Marinette held her wings closer.

“My friend had their wings clipped without their permission, I’m supporting him.”

Alya came up behind her and wrapped one of her wings around the girl.

“Girl, what were you thinking? There’s other ways to show support.”

Marinette shook off Alya’s wing, her blue black ones looking even smaller without the flight feathers.

The bell rang and most of the students tore their eyes away from Marinette and headed off. Alya gave her friend one last comforting smile before jumping, one powerful flap of her wings taking her to the second floor. Marinette started up the stairs, each step feeling a hundred times slower than it would have felt when she just walked around for fun.

Lila was at the top of the stairs.

“What happened to your wings Marinette?” She grabbed a fistful of feathers and pulled, a few coming loose as Marinette flinched.

“Stop it Lila.”

Familiar warm wings wrapped around Marinette, golden wings that only belonged to one person.

_Clipped wings, just like hers._

Adrien Agreste held Marinette close and within their wing cocoon he smiled.

“Thank you so much Marinette.”

She looked up into his face and nodded slightly. “Someone clip your wings too?” She asked quietly.

Adrien’s face hardened. “My father. I went and talked to a friend afterwards.”

The late bell rang and he moved his wings so they could walk to class, Marinette letting her wings hang free.

Adrien was here and they’d face this together.

…

Ladybug’s wings looked different.

Instead of flight feathers, bright red ribbons hung, replacements for what she’d cut as Marinette.

“New look M’lady?”

“I heard through the grapevine that yours were clipped and I figured you shouldn’t be grounded alone.” She looked back at Chat Noir and smiled sadly. “Another one of my friends lost his flight feathers to his father recently and he thought I did it for him.”

Chat stiffened, his wings spiking with surprise.

“What is it Chatton?” Ladybug tilted her head as she fiddled with her yo-yo.

“Marinette?”

She dropped the yo-yo. “What? No, I’m not Marinette.”

“Your wings match. They’re a bit bluer, but I recognize them anywhere. You did clip your wings for Adrien.”

Ladybug’s eyes filled with tears and Chat Noir walked up to her, wrapping his black wings around her.

“Thank you so, so much, Buggaboo.”

_Clipped._


End file.
